Ethan Gubber I
Ethan Gubber I' ' Ethan Gubber I is the replacement for Lily III in the Current Saga. Inspiration of Creation ' Ethan Gubber I was made to replace Lily III who had been a failure. He was made as a “scientist” paranoid about the Earth’s protection and resistance against all the extra-terrestrials suddenly arriving on the planet, Saiyans in particular. '''Appearance ' Ethan Gubber has messy black hair that stretches down to his shoulders. His face and his left arm are olive coloured and his right arm is gleaming sliver. His face is usually set in a hard glare and his eyes (which most of the time have dark glasses over them), though actually green, somehow always manages to appear black. Ethan wears a white buttoned shirt with a black suit over it and formal black pants to go along with it. He always keeps a red tie on himself and Ethan wears dark brown shoes. Black gloves are often kept over his hands to hide the robotic arm and most of the time, Ethan uses a walking stick, though he is not in need of it. 'Personality ' Ethan has a very large and very respective reputation. He lives in a mansion and has a large number of servants working for him. Ethan is respected and he likes to make it known that he is an important person. He hates "hero's" and doesn't enjoy the company of people who o not see things the same way as he does, or else feels the need to contradict him. 'History ' Originating: Ethan finished high school with high marks in every subject. He was, even then, a very respected figure and everyone admired him. All expected him to become a politician or a lawyer, something, anything, fancy. Three years later he had finished his Master Degree at university (with high marks once again). Instead, Ethan went on to become, what is best described as, a Scientist. A more accurate description would reveal that Ethan studies ways to combat the threat of aliens (which are actually known throughout the rest of the galaxy as Changelings and Saiyans). Though, he used ways to combat these "threats" by using technology and robotics. Ethan attempted many different devices such as setting up a gravity field around Earth or a device that detected a signal from approaching vehicles from outer space which was connected with a large laser gun that shot as soon as the location device has detected one. This ended up destroying a NASSA ship and six crew members as they were coming back in to land from a Space Mission. All attempts failed and Ethan continued to work to protect mankind. One year ago, however, a Saiyan and a Changeling clashed in a battle on Earth. It wasn't a particular large battle, and in the end, everyone thought that a fire had simply lit and it had destroyed two apartments. People were so ignorant...Ethan saw this as a warning, that the threat was coming fast. He then put aside his plans for mankind. The rest of the Earth could wait while Ethan protected himself. And then, one month ago, Ethan finally finished. Ethan had transformed himself form a Human, to a half Android. Now his arm and both his legs had become robotic and his left eye had been equipped with features that somewhat resembled a standard Saiyan Scouter. Ethan had changed himself. But in the process, Ethan had decided that as long as he was safe, he could put aside his plans for the Earth. Whatever would come would come. And now that Ethan himself was protected, he believed himself truly invulnerable. ' ' 'Current Saga ' ' ' Beginning Arc: Ethan started off inside his Mansion located in West City. He sat upright on a large sofa positioned in front of the television where a new News Reporter stood a fair distance away from six figures all gathered around a large crater. She reported on a “Strange Demon-like creature attacking an apartment block who was soon stopped by several super powered warriors.” Ethan was distressed about further thread of extra-terrestrial life. After delivering an order to conduct further questioning on two of his specimens, Ethan exited his Mansion and was driven to South City where he met the five warriors the reporter had been talking about. Cloud, Baston, Zathier, Kassd and Scorch were all still standing there after the incident with Vathra. After Ethan asked them if they would care to answer some questions, Scorch replied rather rudely, obviously still distressed about his apartment being blown up, Satana turned up asking if they were the one who had blown up the building. There was a weird uncomfortable silence and Satana’s patience seemingly vanished and summoned rotting dead hands to spring out of the ground and seize Baston’s legs. Shocked, Ethan staggered back and re-joined his bodyguards, also beginning a recording of the battle of the two. In the middle of it, Zathier, Kassd and Scorch left and Ethan realized he needed to check the progress on the questioning of his specimens, leaving the recording job to the second of his bodyguards. He entered his Mansion again and made his way along a long passage way to get an uneventful status report from one of his men. Soon after he received the full recording of the fight between Baston and Satana and a recording of the bodyguard attempting to interview Satana before being blasted by an energy blast, all sent by text. Ethan shook his head at the man’s stupidity and entered the room ahead of him overlooking a large, dark unfriendly looking steel room containing only two very weak and battered looking figures. He attempted questioning them himself through a microphone but they did not answer. Listening closer to his deceased bodyguard’s “interview” with Satana, Ethan decided to go and check on some things about Ki. He ended up in the Extra-terrestrial Studies Lab before being taken down to his own lab by two of his men that he had confided in about his Android parts to be operated on. He awoke hours later to find his Android parts had been made more powerful increasing his power and speed as well as being granted the power to generate Ki through his robotic arm and eye. From there Ethan proceeded up to his room again to see another news reporter informing viewers about a fighting tournament the Military was holding. Seeing this as an amazing opportunity to get a list of names of extra-terrestrials who were able in combat currently on the planet, Ethan set out again and entered the Tournament himself. Military World Tournament Arc: Ethan entered the Tournament with four days to spare. Instead of returning to his mansion, he decided to remain in the Tournament grounds with the other contestants in order to get regular updates of the list of names as contestants had to sign up to enter. When all the contestants had signed up (and Ethan had a full list of names), the drawings were placed up and everyone gathered around to see who they were up against while Ethan took another picture of the drawing sheet after seeing that he would be battling someone named “Rikuzo” in the first round. Soon enough the Military Tournament begun and the first people up were Scorch and Red. Each battle was announced and then passed, each of them recorded by Ethan with thorough examination. He was in the thirteenth round out of seventeen so he had plenty of time to spare. After all, it didn’t really matter if Ethan lost to Rikuzo as he could continue to record the battle afterwards anyway. Eventually, Ethan entered the ring and soon discovered that his opponent was a Changeling. Knowing that he would soon loose and be in a whole lot of pain, Ethan begun to battle with Rikuzo. But then an amazing thing happened: Ethan won! He smashed Rikuzo down and expressed himself coldly by saying he was disappointed though inside he was surprised as hell. He exited the ring with a good recording of the battle and started the recording of the next fight: Sigil vs. Q. Finally the first round of battles ended and the contestants were granted a ten minute break. Ethan used this time to send the images and recordings to the Extra-terrestrials Lab back at his mansion to be examined. Then the next round started and Ethan was up against a “Nene”. And so the second round of the Military Tournament finally got underway and the first two contestants up were Scorch against Terry Dartz. Nyder Arc: They made their way into the ring and faced off against each other, Scorch taunting Terry. However, before they had time to attack, everyone’s eyes were drawn away from the two in the ring to a green skinned figure hovering in the air high above them now holding a huge Ki blast over his head. It was launched down at the ring and hit the centre of it just after Scorch and Tery dived out of the way, missing injury by inches! Suddenly Cassandra’s voice blared through the intercom. “Evacuate the stadium immediately: we have a class X threat, repeat, a class X. Get the CSS in here immediately!” Ethan continued recording as panic surged through his body and the crowd started screaming and throwing themselves into a panic, all attempting to escape the scene. The green skinned figure slowly descended and landed in the centre of the ring which was now a crater. Alarms bleared and the figure strode to the egde of the ring where he started talking with Cassandra, their conversation not audible due to the alarms and the screaming crowd. Suddenly, the green skinned alien shot a thin blast of Ki directly at Cassadra’s heart which only missed because Len had tripped her a split second before the beam erupted from the alien’s finger. Ethan hurried out into the ring after Sparrow and they started to make their way towards Nyder when bullet shots echoed around the stadium and flew past their shoulders. The CSS had arrived. Ki draining bullets were fired at the alien, as were explosive shells and a sniper from above hit the alien in the head with a weapon specifically designed to take out those with superhuman capabilities. It had no effect whatsoever. He continued recording as more people from the Tournament entered the Fighting Zone as the bullets fell to the ground, broken and useless. The alien snapped his fingers at Cassandra and ordered her and the CSS to bow before their new leader before Cassandra informed him that she had no power over the Military Troops. A flash of yellow later Cassandra had a burn mark on her check and she staggered back in pain. Now another contestant entered and everyone waited for something to happen. General Zelgius stepped into the scene and confronted the alien. Then Nel was there and begun ranting about how stupid everyone was acting. Losing her temper, Nel charged at the alien who stood with his arms out in a mock and she threw a powerful punch at his chest. It sent shockwaves billowing around the stadium but had no effect on the man. He grabbed Nel’s arm and ripped it off brutally making everyone but Sparrow, Ethan, Len and Zelgius wince. Nel groaned in agony before being kicked away from the alien. Her arm was dripping purple blood, something that Ethan noted with interest. A medic team and some of Nel’s friends ran over to her at once while everyone else remain staring at the alien. Sparrow charged at the man in rage and attacked him ruthlessly with his sword which also had no effect on the beast. The alien then shot thin beams of Ki at Sparrow from his eyes and he staggered back in pain before blacking out. Ethan saw that it would be very unwise for anyone else to attack this man now and he wasn’t about to do it himself. Next second Adel had stormed into the stadium demanding to know what the man was here. Then the alien acknowledged Adel by using her name which surprised everyone. They engaged in conversation and it soon seemed that the alien’s name was “Nyder” and he and Adel worked for either an organization of their race or simply were doing what their race did and Nyder was here because they had though Adel had failed. “Hey you! Why are you here and what do you want with Earth?!” came a shout from behind which made everyone spin around to see Kyo Seika, another fighter from the Tournament. Nyder ordered Adel to silence him and the woman obeyed without hesitation. They started to battle and Adel soon knocked Kyo to the ground before stating that he should think himself lucky that she was not killing him. Conversations between various people broke out and Nyder confronted Zelgius demanding that he surrendered to his terms. At this Ethan decided that he needed more information, and to do that he needed help from his men back at the mansion. He stopped the recording, sent it to the people back at Extra-terresrial Studies and begun streaming live to his crew before stepping up next to Zelgius. However, it was soon apparent that Nyder did not appreciate Ethan being there and threatened to kill him. Suddenly he was knocked b with a punch to the gut from Nyder and, were it not for his mechanical parts, Ethan would already be dead. Alive but still injured, Ethan staggered back decided to simply stream and record rather than engage in conversation himself. Nyder and Zelgius strode off to talk in private and Ethan stood there, his mind working hard, thinking what to do. Nyder soon returned with Zelgius only looking slightly disappointed behind him. The alien announced that the military and the Tournament contestants were now his servants and they would not have to do everything he said. From here Ethan pressed a small button on his arm and muttered something so quiet no one but him and the people he was now talking to. He spoke to his men at the International Breakthroughs Department and told them to cease all they were doing and work on weapons that could destroy anything and everything before returning his attention back to Nyder, wondering how fast these weapons could be created. Soon enough Nyder ordered them all to go and find the other contestants who had fled earlier and Len with all but Ethan, Zathier and Kyo exited. Ethan soon left the area too: he needed to get back to his mansion and he ended the live stream before hurrying off the island… Panic Arc: Ethan entered his mansion again and made his way up to International Breakthroughs at once to check on their progress on the weapons. They informed him that they were working on it but they would need more time and handed Ethan a device that would enable him to relocate himself instantly from one place to another. Sometimes it was worth being rich. He used this device to relocate himself to Extra-terrestrial Studies to inform them of the progress before making his way back to talk to specimens #001 and #002. He himself entered the chamber this time to talk to the two personally. Mistan, #001, and Isabel, #002, finally gave Ethan Mistan’s old Scouter in exchange for their freedom once they heard of Nyder’s sudden invasion that of the danger Kassd was in (Ethan had somehow seen Kassd in the two faces before him). Ethan then exited the mansion with the two and they went their separate ways, Ethan now heading towards a different place in East City where a large amount of commotion was going on. Ethan stepped out of his car and viewed the battling people in the air. He recognized Wesker from the Tournament and followed him after he fled Nel who had transformed from black hair to gold and had somehow gained a huge power boost since the Tournament. He exited West City and followed Wesker to his lab and attempted to persuade him to let him in by telling him that he knew how he felt as he had just lost Q and a capturing device that would have surely taken years of planning. Eventually, Wesker let him in once he realized that he was not talking to any Ethan who simply happened to be at the Tournament, but was actually talking to the Ethan Gubber. They talked for a while and soon the subject moved to an offer proposed by Wesker, Ethan saying that he would be more than happy to help a fellow scientist and conveniently forgot Wesker was happily doing Nyder’s bidding. Wesker asked him to send some men to check if Nel and the others were still in the city or not and to see it was safe to extract Q from it yet. Ethan immediately sent some men to do the job and they reported back to him saying that the behemoth was still there but there was no sign of anyone else. At this Wesker and Ethan set out for East City again and retrieved Q. They arrived back after Wesker destroyed Q and it seemed that Wesker’s computer had finished its job. It had successfully obtained all the DNA from the blood sample Wesker had got from Nel to create a clone of her. Wesker explained to Ethan that once he activated the body in the next room that it would be forced to do his bidding as he had installed a chip in its brain to do anything he commanded it to. Impressed, Ethan insisted that he stared it up…and so he did. Deuter Nel was born and the two strode in next door to meet her. She looked exactly like Nel. Well, she was a clone, after all. Before Wesker could command anything of her, however, Deuter Nel broke a hole in the roof of the lab and escaped! Wesker and Ethan hurtled out of the lab in pursuit and found themselves in West City where a battle broke out between Wesker and Deuter Nel (who was now being forced to obey Wesker) and the original Nel and Sarah on top of Nel’s Family’s rooftop. Ethan, not actually able to fight competently himself, remained on the ground and watched as Nel and Sarah overpowered Wesker and Deuter Nel and, eventually, won the battle over them. Nel stomped hard on Wesker back while he was on the ground and Ethan was not foolish enough to attempt to stop her. After they talked, it was clear that they would only be allowed to leave once they had met with Sarah’s demands. She wanted Wesker to lift his control of Deuter Nel and leave her at the house and to never bother them again. Wesker told her that he would leave her here but only lift his command on the android if Sarah became his lab assistant. After a long time, Sarah reluctantly agreed but would not go with him for a while yet. Wesker agreed to these terms and together, he and Ethan made their way back to his lab. Once back, Wesker and Ethan got to work right away to extend the lab and Wesker already had plans to transform the huge whole left in the roof by Deuter Nel into a telescope to study the stars. _________? Arc: Blah, blah, blah and blah. Yep, blah. ' character is a part of the Saga still being used. This Saga has not yet been given a name, nor is it close to finishing, as such this character will is still a work-in-progress for the Wiki. ' 'Techniques ' · '''Energy Ball '''Though not actually having much power as Ethan does not train in combat much, he is able to channel Ki through his robotic arm. He uses this power to gather large amounts of Ki into his right hand and soon the Ki begins to take a physical formation of a ball of crimson Ki. Once ready, the ball begins to give of aura which dances around it and when this happens, Ethan grips the ball and launches it towards his opponent. · '''Energy Beam '''Though not actually having much power as Ethan does not train in combat much, he is able to channel Ki through his robotic arm. . He uses this power to gather large amounts of Ki into his right hand and soon the Ki begins to take a physical formation of a ball of crimson Ki. Once ready, the ball begins to give of aura which dances around it and when this happens, Ethan seizes the power and forces it towards his opponent. The ball of Ki now becomes a beam of Ki and speeds toward its target, sure to deliver damage. The energy beam is more powerful by the energy ball but not by much. · '''Eye Beam Here Ethan uses a mixture of electricity and Ki to forced energy out of his robotic eye. Because he uses more electricity than Ki, the beam is only a very pale red and is hardly visible at all. Once it makes contact with the opponent, they are filled with one thousand volts of electricity and are also inflicted with a small amount of Ki, stunning and damaging them quite a lot. Though this is Ethan’s most powerful attack, it is only to be used as a last resort as, once used, it drains all the power from his robotic parts, fries most of his robotic eye and exhausts him pretty thoroughly. 'Transformations ' · 'Upgraded Parts '''Bought · '''Trivia ' · Category:Humans Category:Neutral Alignment Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Nyder Saga